Magia
by Zeit Himitsu
Summary: Su familia se dedica a atrapar raras criaturas, es el negocio familiar y ahora la mandaron a cumplir una misión de la que desconoce casi todo, solo sabe que los Li estan involucrados...Nunca imagino lo que estaba a punto de suceder.
1. Chapter 1

**Magia**

Prologo

Ella era especial su familia siempre lo había dicho, siempre habían sido diferentes al resto, pero no se había dado cuenta que tan "especiales" (por decirlo de algún modo) eran hasta que cumplió los diez años cuando la iniciaron en el trabajo de la familia…Y no fue porque quisieran sino porque ya no podía ser mas obvio que pasaba algo extraño, ella tenia amigos que nadie veía, por lo menos no sus compañeros de clases, sus muñecas a veces cobraban vida, escuchaba extraños ruidos por toda la casa, pero al cumplir los diez años una niña igual a ella casi la mató, fue ahí cuando decidieron contarle la verdad, casi le dio un ataque de puro susto cuando vio la verdadera forma de su "otro yo" , ella después de un tiempo no contaba nada en la escuela todos creían que era una mentirosa o se alejaban de ella aterrados cuando les contaba acerca de sus sueños premonitorios, su familia se dedicaba nada mas y nada menos que a exterminar demonios, fantasmas, poltersgeits, y todo tipo de criaturas extrañas que se pudieran imaginar, su madre había sido una semi-bruja y su padre tenia sangre de magos corriendo por sus venas, por esta misma razón su hermano había resultado ser un médium y ella todavía no sabía que era solo que tenia algo de vidente, ahora mismo se estaba preparando para una misión algo de rango X según había dicho su padre Yue que era algo así como un custodio (mitad ángel-mitad humano) y Tomoyo( su prima y una reconocida herbolaria) le acompañarían, Kero (su guardián un tigre-demonio) se iría con Toya (su hermano), no podía creer que pasaría otra vez su cumpleaños cazando alguna criatura…no es que le importara, bueno en realidad si le importaba, cumpliría 16 años y no habría fiesta con amigos, ni risas o bromas, mas de una vez deseó ser normal, pero ahora mas que nunca.

- papá ya estoy lista, voy a ir por Tomoyo y partiremos- el hombre que tenia un par de canas y ocultaba sus ojos café claro tras unas gafas redondas sonrió, iluminando su rostro maduro que aun poseía el atractivo de años pasados, estaba sentado en un sofá rojo, su favorito

- ¿no se te ha olvidado nada?- le preguntó el hombre- llevas tu pasaporte, la carta para los Li…-ella lo interrumpió en la mitad de la frase.

- si papá llevo todo- el acerco y le hablo con una voz suave cargada de tristeza disimulada.

- no es cierto, te falta mi bendición- luego de trazar con la mano una cruz sobre su rostro y decir unas palabras en latín la abrazo –Dios te bendiga hija, cuídate mucho…Recuerda que te amo- con esa despedida que le provoco un extraño presentimiento salió de casa

- aquí pasa algo raro- se dijo ella, media hora mas tarde ya estaba en el aeropuerto con su equipaje y sus acompañantes, tomaron un jugo mientras esperaban un poco mas tarde ya volaban cómodamente en un avión con destino a Hong Kong.

Notas de Nott o Zeit (como gusten):Bien esta es solo una probadita de esta historia que tenía algo abandonada, ojala a ustedes les agrade a mí me gusta…aunque claro yo la escribí, pero no importa si gustan enviarme sus rewiew los recibiré contenta, acepto todas las sugerencias. Por cierto respondo a los rewiews en el profile, también va para los lectores de bufonada.


	2. Chapter 1: La carta

**Chapter1:**

**La carta **

En el avión se dedico a dormir, aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar, además no creía que pasara nada raro y en todo caso Yue estaba ahí y podría encargarse de cualquier problema, así que lentamente sucumbió ante el sueño…

_Corría…corría__ entre árboles, un bosque…sentía el dolor de sus piernas por el esfuerzo que hacía por intentar escapar, además de todas las magulladuras causadas por las ramas, porque iba descalza, jadeaba, le falta de aire, pero no podía detenerse a pesar de que no sabía quien la perseguía tenia miedo, mucho miedo como nunca antes, entonces escucho la voz…era como un susurro ahogado, ronco y le produjo escalofríos._

_-Estamos cerca...muy cerca…no podrás huir por mucho tiempo más- de pronto la imagen cambio estaba en un cementerio..Había un par de tumbas vacías, que habían sido preparadas hace poco y tenia lapidas a las que no le podía ver los nombres._

_-Tu eres la clave...tu...- otra vez esa aterradora voz- recuerda te atraparemos... y cuando lo hagamos todo lo que amas comenzara a morir…-sintió el liquido fluir por sus manos, tibio, aun caliente…sangraba...incluso las lágrimas que derramaba eran sangre, y le quemaba la piel entonces vio a una sombra que con unas manos esqueléticas y frías la empujo dentro de uno de los espacios cavados para los ataúdes, sentía como la tapaban con tierra mientras le decían._

_-Descansa __al lado de Tu madre, tu Padre y Tu esposo tu hermano también te hará compañía- y antes de comenzar a caer en la oscuridad vio la imagen de su padre._

_-No me busques...estaré bien...cuídate y sigue mis instrucciones...adiós mi pequeña…_

_-¡NO¡PAPÁ!- fue lo último que pudo gritar, mientras las imágenes se desvanecían._

_-_Despierta Sakura- la estaban sacudiendo cuando abrió los ojos mientras jadeaba y sentía la garganta seca ¿Qué demonios significaba ese sueño? Solo una cosa…problemas y tristeza…aspiro grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

- estabas muy exaltada, por eso te desperté- le decía la voz suave de su prima.

-Tomoyo…yo…Fue una pesadilla horrible…papá ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- estaba desesperada, el sentimiento del sueño…era una premonición ella lo sabía porque su pecho estaba apretado, le costaba respirar y luego sintió la fuerte punzada de dolor, siempre era los mismo…el maldito dolor…el precio de sus predicciones, siempre acertadas.

-¡Ay Dios¡Sakura!- todavía con la mano en el pecho la aludida intento responder.

-estoy bien- se sentía débil y había perdido color- ¿falta mucho para llegar?- estaba algo mareada, pero necesitaba comunicarse con su padre o con Toya.

-Ya falta poco - Tomoyo estaba asustada, busco en un pequeño bolsito un frasco muy pequeño-Toma unas gotas, te sentirás mejor- ella asintió moviendo lentamente la cabeza. El líquido que bebió era rosado, muy rosado y tenía un sabor acido, con toques de menta, no era muy agradable, pero comenzó a sentirse mejor al instante.

-Gracias, se siente bien- Tomoyo la miro de forma seria y le advirtió.

-El efecto dura solo un par de horas así que necesitaras descansar- solo respondió con un sí mientras su mente divagaba, pensando en su padre, en esa horrible voz y a pesar de que sabía que era una premonición habían muchas cosas confusas como eso de su esposo, tal vez la predicción era para pero lo que mas la asustaba era quien la perseguía, la sensación de ser enterrada viva era… espantosa, solo con pensar en ello, le daban escalofríos. Cuando por fin aterrizaron Sakura literalmente los arrastro a todos a buscar el equipaje, hacer los papeles y salir en busca de un Li o algún enviado de ellos, aunque no estaba segura de si sabían de su visita. Se estaba aburriendo de buscar sin encontrar, así que pensó en tomar un Taxi, aunque hubiesen pasado solo cinco minutos ya se estaba desesperando, al final se le acerco un hombre vestido con pantalones de tela negra impecable, camisa blanca una chaqueta sin mangas con líneas negras y doradas y un corbatín en el cuello, era mayor, su pelo estaba blanco y su mirada era amable, le toco ligeramente el hombro por la espalda.

-¿De casualidad será usted la señorita Kinomoto?- le pregunto con voz suave, ella volteo y lo vio.

-Si…si señor soy yo- él hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presento.

-Yo soy Wei, vengo de parte de la familia Li- Sakura sonrió tontamente mientras pensaba con cierto alivio ¡_Arigato, Kami-sama! (Gracias, Dios_)

- La señora, las señoritas y el joven Li desean darle una bienvenida apropiada a la Joven Maestra de Cartas- le dijo Wei y amablemente los invito a subir a una limusina negra.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura mientras pensaba que no esperaba algo tan ostentoso como una limusina, luego le explico al anciano que necesitaban llegar rápido con los Li, ya en camino no podía estar tranquila, la desesperación la ahogaba, la sentía pegada a su piel.

-Sakura escúchame bien- le decía Tomoyo con su voz suave, pero de forma muy seria- Intenta calmarte, porque tu nerviosismo e inquietud, producen un mayor desgaste de energía en tu cuerpo y acortan el efecto de la poción que te di, de seguir así te desmayaras, o tal vez algo peor, porque tus defensas estarán muy debilitadas-Sakura escucho atenta las advertencias de su prima y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa e intento actuar serenamente para que esta no se preocupara, pero en su cabeza los pensamientos se arremolinaban y la mantenían tensa y extremadamente ansiosa.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hogar de los Li Sakura no puedo menos que quedar con la boca abierta, era una mansión de grandes proporciones, además pudo notar el cambio de ambiente apenas puso un pie en la "casa de los Li" estaba llena de hechizos, sellos y protecciones, no vio la riqueza arquitectónica de la mansión ni los detalles, porque necesitaba hablar con la señora Li, para darle lo que le había encomendado su padre y así luego poder comunicarse con él o con Toya, además no se sentía muy bien le ardían las mejillas y estaba algo mareada, le había parecido percibir un pequeño hechizo a su alrededor, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, a la entrada de la casa, luego de cruzar un amplio y bello jardín delantero, les habían dado unos suaves zapatos de tela suave y esponjosa, casi como pantuflas, caminaron por un largo pasillo donde el lustroso piso parecía de madera, pero no crujía ni parecía tener imperfección alguna y para la antigüedad eso solo significaba que estaba arreglado con magia, pasaron de largo varias habitaciones, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo donde Wei puso la mano sobre la firme pared que tenia frente a el y susurro unas palabras.

-Adelante- les dijo y Yue fue el primero en cruzar, atravesó la pared que a su contacto sufrió el mismo efecto que un lago al que le lanzan una piedra, se formaron pequeñas ondas que se extendieron por el muro hasta desaparecer, luego siguió Tomoyo y Sakura, luego cruzoWei, quien fue el primero en hacer una reverencia y retirarse, Frente a Yue, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban una mujer de porte alto, mirada seria, sus ojos castaño chocolate parecían algo severos, su piel blanca y rasgos finos hacían que aparentara menos edad de la que realmente tenia, vestía un hermoso kimono de seda blanca con estampados de flores de loto, el obi era Lila de un toque suave y en su mano tenia un abanico con motivos flores como los del Kimono, su negro y largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto atado con un lazo del color del obi, así todo en ella hacia juego, a su izquierda habían cinco chicas vestidas con vestidos típicos chinos, cuatro de ellas llevaban los trajes de color negro con bordes rojos y pequeños diseños de plumas en el mismo tono, estas cuatro poseían cabello castaño oscuro como su madre y ojos que variaban entre el café oscuro al claro, la última de ellas llevaba un vestido rojo con bordes dorados y diseños de dientes de león en el mismo tono, era una chica morena de ojos color rubí y cabello negro y largo atado en coletas, los vestidos les llegaban a todas la chicas una palma por sobre la rodilla, bajo llevaban unos pantaloncillos negros con unas letras escritas en rojo. A la derecha de la mujer de Kimono estaba un chico calzaba lo que parecía ser un traje ceremonial, unos pantalones negros abombachados en la parte baja, sujetos al talón, una camisa blanca de cuello mao (Cerrada sobre el cuello) y sobre esta una chaqueta sin mangas color negra con un dragón dibujado con hilos de plata y oro y para cerrar un largo abrigo verde bosque, un color profundo y sobrio, la prenda parecía ondear sola como una capa, las mangas eran anchas, y tenia varios diseños así como dibujos como el Ying-Yang en blanco y negro y otros símbolos en tonos dorados. El Poseía una mirada intimidante y profunda tan chocolate como la de su madre, pero mas misteriosa, su cabello era rebelde y estaba revuelto, también era castaño oscuro, era cuestión de familia, su piel era trigueña, su quijada altiva y firme, no parecía ser capaz de sonreír, por la seriedad marcada en sus gallardos rasgos. Los Li se veían tan elegantes que Sakura al principio pareció sorprendida por la formalidad y hasta se sintió avergonzada al pensar que no vestía adecuadamente para la ocasión, pero se equivocaba y lo notó, al ver sus manos, ella también llevaba el traje de ceremonias que le había dado su padre, se preguntó en que momento se lo había puesto y recordó haber percibido un pequeño hechizo sobre ella anteriormente, en su mente agradeció a Tomoyo y Yue, quienes también vestían de acuerdo a la ocasión, Tomoyo con un Kimono azul, con flores de ciruelo en blanco, y Yue con su tradicional traje blanco con bordes celestes, pero no por eso menos apuesto.

- Señora Li yo y mis acompañantes, le presentamos los debidos respetos a usted y el resto de su familia- Dijo Sakura mientras hacia una reverencia viendo hacia abajo a sus pantalones abombachados color rosa pálido, tanto que casi parecía blanco, y tomando el ligero peso de la pequeña capa que los cubría casi pareciendo una falda aunque sin cerrarse al frente, con los bordes rosa mas fuerte con líneas doradas, además del cinturón y sintiéndose algo desnuda porque su traje dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y parte del vientre plano que poseía, era una blusa en manga corta y con corte de v en el pecho sin ser indiscreto aquí mismo donde los bordes eran rosa fuerte y formaban una pequeña cruz habían unas gemas azules, tres pequeñas rodeando la mas grande que era la del centro, en el cuello una tiara dorada, las manos cubiertas con guantes cortos con pulseras de oro sobre el brazo.

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y la chica que me acompaña es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prima y una gran Herbolaria- La mencionada dio un paso hacia el frente mientras hacia la pequeña reverencia.

-Es un Placer- dijo con su delicada voz y volvió a dar un paso atrás.

-Y el Joven que también esta conmigo es un custodio y mi guardián, su nombre es Yue- este hizo una inclinación leve.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el ángel con seriedad y mirando a su ama que parecía algo cansada.

-Señorita Kinomoto, Señorita Daidouji, Joven Yue, Es para mi un honor tenerlos aquí yo soy Ieran Li, y estas de mi izquierda son mis hijas y mi sobrina- la mujer del Kimono hablaba pausadamente y con voz segura- Shiefa, Fanren, Futtie y Fi Mei - a medida que las mencionaba las chicas daban una cabeceadita- y mi sobrina Meiling- esta les sonrió y hizo una reverencia un poco mas pronunciada, era la chica de las coletas.

-El de mi derecha es mi hijo Xiao Lang, este apenas y agacho la cabeza y su expresión fría e imperturbable no cambio ni un poco, ante la suave sonrisa de Sakura.

- Supongo que están cansados, así que primero cenaremos y luego Wei les mostrara sus habitaciones, dejaremos para mañana todo asunto a tratar- dijo Ieran aunque parecía mas una orden que una sugerencia.

-Lo siento Señora Li- dijo Sakura mirando los ojos de la mujer.- lamento si soy impertinente, pero el mensaje que me envió mi padre para usted es urgente, no puede esperar hasta mañana el me lo dijo y además quisiera solicitar su permiso para comunicarme con él, porque…- le estaba comenzando a doler mucho la cabeza ya no era el simple mareo, su visión estaba algo borrosa y el calor había vuelto y le costaba hablar porque sentía la presión en su pecho, justo en su corazón.

-…la carta…-dijo Sakura haciendo aparecer un sobre de la nada y se lo entrego a Ieran Li.

-…la premonición…papá…-fue lo último que escucharn que decia porque al hacer aparecer el sobre había gastado su último recurso de energía y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Yue que estaba a su lado y alcanzo a tomarla, este la levanto en sus brazos y se la llevo a una habitación guiado por Wei, una vez que dejaron a Sakura descansando, Tomoyo les explico lo ocurrido y Ieran les dijo que pasaran a comer, que después de eso iban a hablar, ella mientras los otros esperaban en el comedor, llamó a Fujitaka y le contestó una grabadora.

- _Si necesita ayuda de forma Urgente llame al 6743012 ahí le brindarán los servicios que necesite, Toya si eres tu quiero que no me busques y cumplas la misión que te encomendé, estaré bien, Sakura mi pequeña si eres tu quiero que recuerdes que te amo y te pido disculpas por todas las decisiones que de aquí en adelante tomaré por ti…Ieran si en cambio eres tu quien llama lee la carta y cuídate porque ha comenzado…gracias por todo. _Bip- _deje su mensaje después de la señal…_Ieran colgó el auricular y luego fue a sentarse donde el resto la esperaba para comenzar a comer.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente- Fue todo lo que la mujer dijo antes de empezar a comer y nadie dijo mientras cenaban, la tensión cargaba el ambiente, por lo que casi todos apenas tocaron sus platos, una vez que los sirvientes retiraron todo de la mesa Ieran se levanto y ordeno que la siguieran de vuelta al Salón Principal, donde habían estado antes de la comida.

-Les recomiendo que se sienten y escuche con atención- Una vez mas la sugerencia fue hecha con tono de mandato y todos obedecieron.

- Hace un tiempo que detectamos distintas movilizaciones de energía, tanto negativa como positiva así que se vienen tiempos de cambios, no podemos decir si del todo buenos, lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es de que el equilibrio y la tranquilidad se perderán y por eso debemos estar preparados- Todos escuchaban con suma atención lo que la cabeza de los Li decía, luego saco el sobre que Sakura le había entregado y lo rasgo- Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura- explico para sus hijos que no sabían quien era- me escribió esta carta y quiero que escuchen sin ninguna interrupción pues contiene noticias importantes y cambios para todos- todos asintieron silenciosamente

Y la voz de la dueña de casa lleno los espacios del salón.

"_Querida Ieran:_

_Si lees esto es que ya ha comenzado y yo estoy lejos, además de que Sakura debe estar por cumplir los dieciséis años y ambos sabemos lo que eso significa. Tal vez tiempo atrás no te explique las razones de porque acepte tu propuesta, pero supongo que aunque puedes imaginarlo te gustaría saber. Lo único que deseo es que mi pequeña niña sea feliz, así lo hubiese querido Nadeshiko y se que a pesar de mis intentos por que lleve una vida normal, las cosas no han salido como yo deseaba, Sakura a sufrido mucho y merece que alguien la cuide y proteja haré lo que sea por ella y porque no tenga un destino como el de su madre, aunque suene egoísta no podría llevar con una carga como esa…no otra vez, Todos estos años he anhelado haber actuado de otra forma, haber encontrado una solución diferente, pensar que las cosas pudieron ser de otra manera, es difícil perdonarme la muerte de Nadeshiko y tal vez intente redimirme con mi hija, porque además la amo y estoy seguro que ni siquiera entenderá el porque de mis decisiones..._

_Tal vez Toya te visite al enterarse de nuestro compromiso, pero no debes dejar que interfiera, el pacto debe cumplirse, es la forma mas segura en que podemos proteger a nuestros hijos, lamentaré no poder estar ahí cuando ocurra, pídele disculpas a los muchachos por mi ambos son jóvenes y tenían derecho a tomar la decisión que hace años les arrebatamos…Ambos deben casarse…Sakura y Xiao Lang…deben unirse en matrimonio y así ambos serán cubiertos por protección divina, el sello que Nadeshiko y yo hicimos sobre Sakura se romperá en cuestión de días cuando cumpla los dieciséis y no sabemos que ocurrirá, porque ese día sus poderes se desataran y nadie sabe que puede ocurrir, se que este tremendo poder solo le traerá tristeza, los demonios y otras criatura la buscaran…solo para utilizarla en maquiavélicos planes…incluso los que poseen magia blanca querrán su poder para utilizarlo en nombre del bien…no se si lo sabes Ieran pero al contraer matrimonio, los poderes de Sakura y Xiao Lang se igualaran…llevaran una carga igual de pesada, la responsabilidad acabara con sus planes… _

Ieran Li estaba tan sorprendida al leer lo de los poderes que no notó las caras estupefactas de Yue Tomoyo, Meiling y sus hijos, sobre todo la de Xiao Lang que cada vez tenía el ceño más fruncido. La Líder de la familia Li reanudo su lectura.

_Ni Tu ni yo queríamos un destino así para nuestros hijos, pero hay cosas que no se eligen, ten paciencia con ambos, ya me imagino como reaccionaran cuando sepan las noticia, diles que de verdad lo lamento. _

_Ieran tienes que ponerte en contacto con el resto de la comunidad mágica, la guerra aun no comienza, solo las batallas, pero debes prepararte con todo…lo que se nos viene encima no será nada fácil, ni agradable. Por cierto te envié la pluma de Lisceroth, creo que la necesitaras, Ahora me despido, no se si alguna vez nos volveremos a ver, solo puedo darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y por tu amistad._

_atte._

_Fujitaka Kinomoto"_

Una vez leída la carta, nadie parecía ser el primero en querer hablar, la sorpresa por lo del matrimonio, los poderes, los problemas que se avecinaban parecían haber enmudecido a todos, hasta que un grito desgarrador, perforo el silencio de la habitación.

Notas de Nott: Hola aquí les dejo el 1ee cap de Magia, ojala les hay gustado...ya saben renviews en el profile, aunque estoy pensando responder los reviews en cada cap...bueno hasta la proxima, cuidense y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 2: A Mi Manera

**Notas Importantes De Nott**: Este capitulo tiene escenas MUY Violentas…así que si ha alguien le perturba que se hable de sangre o golpes…les advierto…mejor absténganse de leer…Conste, para que después no se quejen…

**Chapter 2: A Mi Manera**

Todos corrieron ante aquel grito…era Sakura, pero no parecía ella…llegaron hasta su habitación…la encontraron encogida en la cama, como si fuera una niña muy asustada.

-Esto… ¿esto es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Ieran Li mirando a Yue y Tomoyo en busca de respuestas.

-¿Una posesión?- dijo el custodio adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer- No se si lo sabe…pero los Demonios repudian almas como las de Sakura…y digamos que poseerla no seria ni remotamente grato para ellos- lo miraban como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo mas extraño del mundo, así que tuvo que explicarlo.

-A pesar de que gusten de alimentarse de almas puras y vírgenes…poseer un alma intacta…de un espíritu blanco…es como si les arrancaran las entrañas o les cortaran las alas…- Yue siguió mirando a su ama.

-Creo que ella esta intentando ayudar a alguien…o algo, tal vez un espíritu- explico Tomoyo no convencida del todo pocas veces había visto como trabajaba su prima y no estaba del todo segura de que ocurría.

-¿Ayudarla como? Y ¿Por qué?- pregunto con voz profunda Xiao Lang Li, mirando a la chica con la que su madre pretendía que se casara con desprecio.

-Ese es su trabajo ayuda a espíritus perdidos o que han pasado tanto tiempo en este mundo que caen en un estado de demencia…y acaban bueno siendo un problema- respondió Tomoyo.

-Los ayuda compartiendo su dolor…viviéndolo como propio, entendiéndolo para ayudar al espíritu o ser en cuestión a comprender que debe seguir su camino…que el dolor debe quedar atrás…si no funciona no le queda mas que destruirlos- les dijo Yue, analizando al futuro esposo de su ama, eso era una locura, ella no lo aceptaría, él no quería que aceptara.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Estaba asustada…aterrada, se escondía debajo de la cama el venia por ella, la golpearía, la golpearía tanto que después no podría moverse en mucho tiempo…el era tan grande…las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras se encogía tratando de hacerse pequeña y desaparecer.

Sakura sabía que tenia que ayudarla, el espíritu que estaba en su cuerpo era el de una niña…una niña con demasiado miedo, tenia miedo de alguien que venía a pegarle…tal vez se encontraban en el momento de su muerte o cerca de este, estaba en un lugar sucio desordenado, debajo de una cama, pero cuando el espíritu violento estaba mas cerca la niña salio de ahí y se puso tras la puerta, cuando esta se abrió entro un hombre algo tambaléate, apestando a alcohol, seguramente estaba con varias copas de mas.

-¡¡pequeña...Raata!!- grito arrastrando las palabras, llego hasta la cama y la niña/ Sakura

Salio corriendo, el tipo la persiguió hasta el final del pasillo donde había una baranda de madera, cuando el llego hasta ella le dio una bofetada con tal fuerza que casi la dejo inconsciente.

-Noo… ¡Por favor!- sollozaba la pequeña mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

-¡¡Stupida…Maldita!!- grito el hombre mientras la tomaba del pelo intentando levantarla, la jalaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Ahhhh!¡Déjame Papá!- gritaba la niña intentando arrancar, en un intento desesperado, quiso empujarlo con el cuerpo, al hombre torpe por el alcohol, se le enredaron los pies, se fue contra el barandal de madera con fuerza…este se rompió y cedió bajo su peso el hombre comenzó a caer y como no soltó a su hija hasta que fue muy tarde, esta cayó con él, ella quedo con la cabeza destrozada al caer en una mesa de centro que era completamente de vidrio, los cristales se incrustaron en su piel y murió enseguida, el se golpeo directamente contra el piso de cemento, se quebraron varios de sus huesos y no pudo moverse, el aire se fue de sus pulmones…y se quedo hay abriendo la boca intentando respirar, balbuceando, la sangre escapaba por labios, mezclada con la saliva, cuando por fin pudo recuperar un poco de aire se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal, tenía las rodillas echas trizas y aunque el no lo sabía varios de sus órganos internos habían reventado…agonizo reventado de dolor y sin que la ayuda llegara, estuvo así por cuatro minutos que se le hicieron eternos, luego murió.

Por fin entendía lo ocurrido y porque la niña tenia tanto miedo…estaba muerta, pero todo había sido tan rápido que ella no lo sabia o no quería saberlo…la mente bloquea ciertas situaciones cuando se siente amenazada.

-Mocosa infeliz…te atreviste a matarme…pagaras -decía el espíritu del padre, mientras la niña intentaba ocultarse nuevamente…el la estaba torturando, había muerto con tanta rabia y odio hacia su hija por lo que esta intentando defenderse había ocasionado que la torturaba reviviendo los golpes y el momento de la muerte una y otra vez.

-¡Aléjate!- grito Sakura...-aléjate o desaparecerás….para siempre- el espíritu se detuvo, la miro con una gran carga de ira, intento golpearla, pero no pudo tocarla.

-¿Quién eres Tu? ¿No te han enseñado a meterte donde no te llaman?- reclamo el espíritu, mientras el ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas pesado.

-no hago las advertencias dos veces- le respondió Sakura y estaba comenzando a recitar palabras que lo enviarían derechito al infierno cuando el espíritu comenzó a desaparecer

-¡Volveré Maldita perra!- vocifero y desapareció totalmente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Estaba despertando, ya había terminado…

-Yue…-dijo sakura mientras abría los ojos.

-aquí estoy…ama- se acerco hasta la cama y tomo una de sus manos.

-la niña…es una niña… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba ante la mirada atenta de todos los que estaban en la habitación. El guardián intento percibir la presencia del espíritu del que hablaba su ama, estaba en un rincón de la habitación abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza gacha y sollozando.

-esta aquí…-el guardián se levanto y se acerco al espíritu de la niña que de pronto se hizo visible, pero se quedo lo suficientemente lejos como para no asustarla.

-¡Papá…yo no soy mala!- dijo la pequeña y siguió sollozando con mas fuerza, Sakura se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama y se acerco a ella, se arrodillo frente a la niña.

-mírame- ordeno con voz suave, pero segura, la niña lo hizo enseguida- ya has sufrido mucho…debes descansar…- por los ojos asustados de la menor cayeron un par de lagrimas más y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-sí…quiero ir con mamá- Sakura se acerco a Yue y le susurro algo al oído, de pronto un gran punto de luz apareció en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-anda hacia allá…- le indico Sakura señalando el punto luminoso, el espíritu de la pequeña levito y atravesó el punto de luz, pero no ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura a su guardián.

-Debe tener asuntos pendientes- le contesto Yue, que miro a su ama y entendió.

-Tú no eliminaste al espíritu que la perseguía…- le dijo.

-El fantasma del papá estaba atormentándola, pero creí que con alejarlo y hacer que ella comprendiera su muerte bastaría- decía Sakura intentando explicarse y buscando una solución al problema.

-Pequeña…ven aquí- le susurro al fantasma- tendrás que acompañarme un tiempo…yo te protegeré de tu papá…pero tendrás que estar siempre conmigo…-la niña la miro nuevamente a los ojos y asintió levemente.

-Toya es mejor que yo con los espíritus…a el le pediré ayuda luego- le dijo a Su guardián y luego miro a Ieran Li y al resto de la gente que estaba en la habitación…por un momento se había olvidado totalmente de ellos.

-Discúlpenos por ignorar su presencia…-dijo Sakura mirando a la Señora Li.

-Esta bien…es su trabajo…lo entendemos- le respondió la mujer.

- Aunque no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que el espíritu de esa niña la alcanzara hasta aquí? ¿Como puede mantenerse intacto el fantasma de esa chiquilla en esta casa?- reclamó Ieran, la oji-verde la miro comprendiendo lo que esa mujer, esa "Matriarca" ya que eso era Ieran Li, sentía al saber que ella había roto todos los hechizos y sellos que pesaban sobre la casa, entendía que podía causar hasta miedo, inseguridad de pensar que no estaban bien protegidos.

-Sakura tiene la capacidad de anular todo tipo de magia…- le explico Yue un poco molesto por la actitud de la mujer.

-¿su sola presencia neutraliza todo tipo de magia?- pregunto Meiling Li asombrada.

-Algo así, ella neutraliza magia, pero en un radio pequeño, por ejemplo ahora es solo esta habitación, además es a voluntad- respondió el custodio, mirando preocupado a su ama y luego al pequeño espíritu a su lado, el ángel junto sus manos y en ellas se formo una esfera de luz que al desaparecer dio paso a un dije de un material similar a la plata.

-Toma…-dijo pasándoselo al fantasma- si nos vas a acompañar…es mejor que por lo menos seas útil- la pequeña lo recibió al hacer contacto con el collar este se cerro solo sobre su cuello. Todos miraban bastante interesados la escena.

-Señora Li ¿ha tenido noticias de mi padre?- la mujer miraba con bastante interés a la muchacha, pensando en todo el poder que su hijo tendría si se casaba con ella.

-el esta de viaje…no dejo noticias, pero creo que también debes leer la carta que me envió- la mujer se la entrego y luego se retiro con sus hijos y su sobrina.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al leer la carta de su padre…su despedida, era la prueba irrefutable de que su padre estaba en peligro

- Ustedes ¿que piensan de esto?- le pregunto a su prima y a su guardián.

-bueno…- empezó diciendo Tomoyo.

-es como si papá intentará dejar todos sus asuntos listos…me pregunto que estará haciendo…yo vi…- las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta al recordar la premonición del avión.

-¿piensas que debas…Casarte?- pregunto con cautela Tomoyo a su prima.

-Sinceramente no tengo ganas de pensar en ello, quisiera vera papá, quisiera que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo…- un par de lágrimas mas rodaron por las mejillas de la maestra de cartas.

-Quisiera sentir que sigo siendo una niña…que soy normal…que la maldad no existe, pero siempre hemos sabido como es este mundo- su mirada se perdió en un punto inexistente mientras continuaba hablando- aunque nunca he estado de acuerdo con las bodas arregladas…se que mi padre no haría esto de ser absolutamente necesario…así que creo que tengo que pensar bien lo que hago…decida lo que decida…las cosas serán a mi manera- Yue y Tomoyo la miraron algo sorprendidos, habían esperado que se opusiera rotundamente, pero Sakura desde hace un tiempo parecía haber madurado mucho mas de lo que ellos pensaban.

Estaban encerrados en el despacho mientras conversaban.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- decía con los dientes apretados y voz muy fría Xiao mientras intentaba controlar su ira.

-Deberías estar agradecido…tendrás el honor de casarte con una hermosa chica, que además posee magia mas poderosa que la tuya…- Ieran Li hablaba pausadamente poniendo una dosis de veneno en sus palabras.

-Siempre…siempre ha sido igual…- decía el chico más para sí que para su madre- si ella es tan maravillosa como dices entonces adóptala y dale las riendas del Clan, que por derecho me corresponden a mí…- reclamo intentando devolver el golpe.

-Siempre has sabido que tomar las riendas del Clan traía consigo adquirir responsabilidades…aunque tal vez no estés preparado para ello….Pero si no puedes no importa, tu futura esposa parece ser una mujer muy capaz- estaba provocando a su hijo y lo sabía, pero para ella todo tenía un propósito.

-¡Entonces Cásate tu con ella!- estallo Xiaolang mirando muy molesto y en el fondo dolido aunque no lo admitiera a la gran señora Li.

-¡Yo no soy tu marioneta!- grito el chico mientras su nudillos se ponían blancos debido a lo fuerte que cerraba los puños.

Ieran miraba a su hijo de manera altiva y hablo como si estuviera muy calmada, pero con una clara nota de advertencia en la voz- Te casarás con la maestra de cartas o me encargaré de que tu vida sea un infierno tan grande…que todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora no será nada…- ella quería a su hijo…lo quería así como le habían enseñado, porque así tenía que ser, era distante, algo fría, después de todo a él le esperaban responsabilidades lo suficientemente grandes como para necesitar un corazón de piedra lo mejor era que no tuviera grandes afectos, porque en una Clan como el de los Li, las muertes estaban a la orden del día.

-La charla termino…hijo- el chico alzó la mirada hacia esa mujer que era su madre y de la cual siempre espero aceptación y un poco de amor y luego bajo la cabeza, se retiro del lugar y fue a encerrarse en su habitación.

La habían dejado sola, sabía que tenía que planear muy bien lo que haría.

-No me quiero casar…- se decía- no quiero…- saco las cartas y comenzó a leerlas preguntando que debía hacer.

-Primero… ¿a que me estoy enfrentando?- volteo la primera carta…"The Shadow"…significaba que no había nada claro, hasta para las cartas todo era confusión con respecto al enemigo, era maldad pura.

-bien eso no sirvió de nada... ¿debo casarme?- volteo otra carta "The mirror" la carta abandono su sello y apareció frente a ella...adoptando su rostro, sus ojos.

-¿Por qué una replica de mi?- pregunto Sakura, mientras pensaba- mi reflejo...

-ama...no te has dado cuenta que siempre haz brillado con la luz de tu propia estrella...siempre haz trazado tu camino- la carta sonrió- el destino esta en tus manos...-dicho eso desapareció y volvió a su forma original.

-gracias- dijo Sakura- tienen razón...esa decisión es solo mía...muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me dan, las cartas brillaron emitiendo una luz rosada, solo por un momento.

Toda la vida había aceptado en silencio las decisiones de su madre, que exigía una obedecía total y absoluta, estaba atrapado en una vida que ya habían decidido y trazado otros…todo por cargar con el apellido Li. Así…un matrimonio arreglado no era lo que deseaba para su vida…bueno indudablemente nadie deseaba algo así. Estuvo largo rato meditando sobre cómo sería su vida una vez casado y se daba cuenta de que tal vez en ese matrimonio se encontraba algo que tanto tiempo había ansiado...su libertad...iba a casarse y a hacer las cosas a su modo…a su manera. Iba a tomar las riendas del Clan, aceptar los poderes mágicos de la Maestra de cartas e iba a superar a la gran Ieran Li...iba a demostrar que el valía mucho mas de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

ºoºoº Una semana Mas tardeoºoº

El matrimonio se había organizado en una semana, todo fue posible gracias a la matriarca y sus contactos, Sakura iba con un traje de ceremonias blanco, estaba incomoda y parecía disfrazada auque no por eso se veía menos bonita...Xiao por su parte iba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas del mismo tono abrochada hasta el cuello, si bien lucia impecable...su mirada y el rictus de su boca no hacían mas que tensar el ambiente. Nadie parecía feliz o emocionado por la Ceremonia, la única que parecía estar conforme con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era Ieran Li.

-Hijos míos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en santo matrimonio- hablaba con voz pausada el cura.

-¿Tu sabes porque el matrimonio tiene que ser bajo el sacramento católico?- pregunto bajito Tomoyo a Yue.

-Tú conoces la respuesta eso…aunque tal vez de forma inconsciente…has escuchado alguna vez que la fe es capaz de mover montañas…pues es cierto…los humanos no se dan cuenta de lo que son capaces de lograr…ahora ¿Cual es la religión con más adeptos en el mundo?- no fue necesario decir mas, Tomoyo comprendió todo lo que el custodio decía.

-Entonces significa que la bendición que protegerá a Sakura y a Li será inmensa…- parecía sorprendente que algo así sucediera aunque el asunto en si tenia bastante lógica. Después de ese intercambio de palabras los dos guardaron un silencio solemne. El matrimonio civil se había realizado hace unas horas, pero lo más importante era la ceremonia.

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya aceptas como esposo a Xiaolang Li para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el sacerdote.

-Acepto- respondió la chica de ojos verdes con una expresión seria, su guardián sintió una punzada al escuchar su respuesta, pero tuvo como siempre que guardar la compostura.

-¿Xiao Lang Li aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como esposa para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?- el chico respondió sin emoción y con frialdad.

-Sí, acepto- Ieran Li sonrió satisfecha mientras que sus hijas observaron tristemente a su hermano, pensando en la vida que le esperaba, Meiling Li sintió su corazón encogerse de dolor al escuchar el sí acepto. Quería a su primo más de lo que alguna vez iba a poder decir y por lo mismo su corazón se albergo de un resentimiento un tanto amargo hacia Sakura.

-Por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia católica, los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que Dios a unido no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia- con respecto a la última parte Sakura y Xiao hicieron caso omiso de ello. A penas el cura termino de pronunciar sus palabras una corriente de energía recorrió a los recién casados, luego el ambiente se torno pesado…sentían como si una fuerza enorme los aplastara.

-Que demonios…-susurro Xiao molesto por la situación, fue tan fuerte lo que sintieron que cayeron de rodillas agotados.

-Creo que es el intercambio de poderes…aunque lo más seguro es que cuando Sakura definitivamente cumpla los 16 años el poder se desate totalmente- dijo Ieran Li.

-Mi cumpleaños es mañana- murmuro Sakura, respirando un tanto agitada- es una lástima que no vayamos a poder celebrarlo juntos…- Los Li la miraron extrañados ante esa afirmación.

-Yue ayúdame…-dijo la maestra de cartas y el Custodio se acerco para tomarla en sus brazos y salir del lugar.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- pregunto Ieran Li exaltada- no les permitiré irse de aquí…Necesitamos a la maestra de cartas…es la esposa de mi hijo y debe permanecer a su lado.

-El no me quiere…y yo tampoco- dijo dificultosamente Sakura- es lo mejor…yo voy a buscar a mi padre…Son libres de hacer lo que deseen…ya tienen mi poder…no hay nada más que puedan desear de mí- Ieran Li estaba furiosa y su hijo también aunque por distintas razones.

-No te largaras tan fácilmente…querida esposa- Los ojos de Xiao estaban peligrosamente encendidos…totalmente oscuros y la rabia bullía por todo su ser.

-Lo siento…- murmuro Sakura mientras ponía un escudo de protección alrededor de ella, su prima y su guardián. Fuera de la pequeña capilla donde se encontraban aparecieron dos figuras, uno era un lo que parecía ser un gran Tigre con una armadura y rodeado de unas llamas encendidas en sus patas y el otro era un hombre alto y joven, entro con calma a la iglesia mirando a los presentes, se acerco directamente a Yue y a Sakura.

-Hermano…-susurro la chica, mientras este la sacaba de entre los brazos de Yue para cargarla él.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hermana…-dijo Toya con voz cargada de una rabia fría, mientras miraba al ángel que le devolvió una mirada gélida.

-Fueron los deseos de tu padre y los de mi ama…-fue la respuesta de Yue.

-Señora es un Horrible molestia conocerla…gracias por hospedar a Sakura en su casa, pero ella ya no los necesita…- luego mirando a Xiao con odio y desprecio dijo.

-Nunca intentes acercarte a mi hermana…o te arrepentirás de haber nacido- dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

--Continuara--

**_Notas de Nott:_** _Hola…después de tanto tiempo me digno a aparecer…se que el cap esta cortito, intentare que el proximo sea mas largo…eso si dejen reviews. Ya saben Gracias por leerme y cualquier duda que pueda responder o si algo les molesta háganmelo saber._


End file.
